This invention relates to mailer-type items, and particularly to a mailer which includes a return envelope and a removable type of self-adhering sticker-type sign piece, such as a bumper sticker.
Ordinarily, sticker-type pieces are provided as handouts for advertising purposes on an individual basis. It is much more effective to combine such a sticker with advertising material which is related to it, and in addition to provide it in a mailer format.
It has been found that combining the three elements of multiple advertising pages, a return envelope, and a sticker-piece provides a very effective advertising item.